Pokemons Eyes
by Chelterra001
Summary: To travel the world, to see a lot of Pokemon, to meet new friends. That was his dream, but this dream got crushed in the raid that happened to his home town. Joining forces with an injured Pokemon of the bandits he tries to find the bad men that destroyed his life. Rated T for later Chapters.


Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Pokemon mentioned in this Chapter, I only own the Character.

Summary:A boy named Akria once lived in peace, just as his Pokemon joureney is about to start his hometown is destroyed. He must team up with an injured Typhlosion to solve the mystery of the many eyeless Pokemon that have been appering, will he make it?

Far Far away from the Kanto region, in the Kimba region, Pokemon without eyes are widely feared. Why you ask? I will tell you.

A little town called once called Terra town was completley destroyed by an evil organization.

They say everything was destroyed and everyone was killed, that however is not true.

A boy was resuced by his mother who hid him in the basement when those evil men broke into thier house. The man that came in was accompanied by an eyeless Typhlosion, he ordered the Pokemon to burn the woman down. The Typhlosion did as it was told and released a mighty Flamethrower aginst the mother.

After it was done, the Pokemon was suddenly stabbed in the back by the man. ``Your´e old and pregnant and of no use anymore, this house will be your grave.´´ He coldly said and left.

The boy listend as the man outside yelled:``Ok now grab everything that is easy to sell, then we move out!´´. He listend from his place behind the door until all noise thats left came from the injured Pokemon.

He made sure it was save to come out of his hiding and went to look for the Pokemon. It was serverly injured and breathing heavily.

He ran up the stairs and got medicine and bandages, so he could treat the injured Typhlosion.

The Pokemon was scared byond all bounds, it may have been a killer but its just a living thing with fears and emotions like everybody else.

It twitched heavily as the boy touched it, it thought that its old master came back to kill it for good.

``This poor Pokemon, abused and discarded like a piece of trash, no living creature deserves this.´´ He thought.

As he treated it, the Pokemon realised that this person was not its old master, this person smelled just like the woman that she had just burned down,but, that isn´t possible, she just killed the woman!

She was very confused and tried to sniff out a difference.

´Please lay down and relax, so I can treat your wound.´ He softly said.

The Typhlosion started to feel really sorrowful, as she realized that this must be the child of the woman she killed, she just killed his mother! He should run from her and not heal her, she did'nt deserve his help.

He noticed that the Typhlosion started shivering, he tried to calm it down, ´Hey its ok, I know you did'nt do it on purpose. You were orderd to do so. Its ok.´

She started shivering even more, as the boy kept on talking to her.´Hey my name is Akira, whats yours?´ He asked.

She just shook her head, she did'nt have a name, where she came from names werent needed.

´So you dont have a name? Is it ok if I call you Crytal then?´

Akira asked.

The Typhlosion leaned her head to the side,"Why Crystal?" she thought, but agreed to it anyway.

´Ok Crystal, your wounds are treated as good as I can treat them anyways, tomorrow you should be able to stand up again.´

Crystal and Akria sat a while in complete silence, the Akira spoke:´Crystal? How about we form a team? Just until we reach the next town, if you want I can release you after that.´

Crystal thought about the offer for a long time, but seeing that it is better for both of them she agreed.

´Thank you Crystal! After we reach the next town you are free to go.´Akira said as he snuggeld into Crystals warm and soft fur and fell asleep.

Crystal smiled as she felt him fall asleep and closed her eyes to catch some sleep too.

This is a story I wrote a long time ago and rediscoverd it recently, more parts are in work. I am very sorry for my bad English, I am German.


End file.
